I lOVE U
by ByunViBaek
Summary: There's Only. 1(on) thing. 2(to) do. 3(three) words. 4(for) you. I LOVE YOU! Chanbaek! GS! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : There's Only. 1(on) thing. 2(to) do. 3(three) words. 4(for) you. I LOVE YOU! Chanbaek! GS! DLDR!

A/N : Summary gapapa pake inggris, meskipun author bukan orang bule. Tapi muka tetep kebule-bulean/plak/:v.

Happy Readinggggg^^

...

Dinginnya malam menjadi terasa hangat jika kita bisa menikmatinya, tak akan terasa meskipun dingin menerpa. Makhluk berlawan jenis tengah menunggu makan malamnya disebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu mewah namun menganggumkan. Suasana disana menjadi ramai semenjak pasangan manusia itu datang, mereka tidak hentinya berbicara sedari tadi. Entah pengaruh atau apa semua pengunjung yang sedari tadi membisu kini menjadi lebih banyak berbicara.

Seorang perempuan terus saja merengek kepada laki-laki dan mengadu lapar, meskipun tidak penuh tetap saja karyawan disana kewalahan menghadapi pengunjung dimalam ini.

"Sabar Baekki-a..." Baekhyun, perempuan yang merengek lapar menampilakan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku lapar Oppa.." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Oppa, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Hhmm... Bagaimana jika kita membuat sendiri? Hitung-hitung kita membantu pegawai disini." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Apa mereka memperbolehkan kita membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cantik dan imutnya.

"Kita coba saja. Jika tidak, Oppa akan sogok mereka.." Canda laki-laki itu.

"Menyogok pakai apa Oppa? Memangnya apa yang Oppa punya untuk menyogok mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Wajah Oppa...?" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil memasang wajah seolah sedang bercermin.

"Hhmmppfftttt.." Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Wae? Wajah Oppa kan Tampan, apa kau tak tahu itu?" Tanya laki-laki itu memasang wajah ketusnya.

"Tidak, hahaha. Oppa ku ini tidak tampan, tapi sangattttttt tampan..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menjewel kedua pipi pria itu.

"Ahh kau ini, tadi kau menahan tawa dan sekarang memuji ku. Dasar anak kecil!" Pria itu menyentil dahi Baekhyun.

"Aawww appo... Kau ini, tadi memaksaku untuk mengakuimu tampan. Sekarang kau ragu dengan kata kata ku. Dasar huh!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hey! Apa apaan itu? Kau mengikuti kata-kata dan intonasi ku! Aku tidak terima, kau dikenakan pasal 24 ayat 5." Ucap Pria itu.

"MWO! Mana bisa begitu? Lagian apa isi pasal 24 ayat 5?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Bisalah... Ingin tahu isi pasalnya?" Ucap pria itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Iishh cepat katakan Oppa..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul kecil tangan atas pria itu.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Baekki..." Pria itu mencubit hidung Baekhyun sembari tertawa.

"Ayo kita kesana, katanya lapar" Ucap Pria itu. Dan Baekhyun yang memang lapar pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu tanpa menghiraukan isi pasal-pasalan(?) yang pria itu katakan.

...

Baekhyun dan Pria itu memasuki area yang tidak boleh dimasuki selain karyawan.

Bukan dalam arti mereka ingin mencuri atau apa, mereka hanya mencoba menemukan ruangan yang disebut dapur.

"Ada apa Tuan? Kenapa anda berada disini? Bukankah ada tulisan 'Tidak Boleh Masuk Selain Karyawan'?" Tanya salah satu karyawan disana yang memergokki mereka tengah masuk kedalam.

"Eemm...itu... Kami ingin.." Ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Bolehkah kita memasak sendiri? Gadis mungil ini merengek meminta makanan sedari tadi, dan kulihat kalian semua sibuk. Jadi bolehkah?" Tanya Pria itu kalem.

"Oohh... Kukira ada apa. Aku tak punya wewenang sendiri untuk memperbolehkan atau tidak, lebih baik kalian bertanya kepada manager disini." Ucap karyawan itu sopan.

"Kalo begitu, dimana managernya? Kasihan adik kecil ini..." Ucap Pria itu menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun anak kecil yang kelaparan. (Emang:v).

"Disana" karyawan itu menunjuk satu ruangan.

"Terimakasih" Setelah berterimakasih pun mereka berjalan mendatangi ruangan itu, kemudian mereka mengetuknya.

"Masuk!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam sana.

Baekhyun dan Pria itu sempat bertatapan, dan kemudian memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang berjas dengan posisi membelakangi mereka.

"Permisi Pak. Kami hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk memasak sendiri pesanan kami, karena melihat semua karyawan yang begitu sibuk." Ucap Pria itu.

Seketika seseorang berjas itu membalikan badannya, dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Dan...

"KRIS?!"

"CHANYEOL?!"

...

"Sedang apa kau disini Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang menemani adik manis ini Pak..." Ucap Pria yang bernama Kris itu.

"Kau ini, kenapa memanggilku begitu? Itu membuat diriku terlihat tua" Ucap Chanyeol sang manager restoran.

"Loh? Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan Oppa menggunakan kata-kata dan intonasi 'Kau ini'?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris.

"Hahahaha... Wajar jika dia mengikutiku, kami itu pernah dekat saat masih sekolah dulu. Kita selalu bersama-sama waktu itu, dan menjalain persahabatan. Dan tak kusangka sekarang dia menjadi sukses..." Ucap Kris.

"Ohh... Jadi maksud Oppa, Kris Oppa tidak sukses begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iisshh kau ini. Bukan begitu Baekki-ah.." Geram Kris menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang sedang 'childish mode on'.

"Eitt! Kau tidak boleh begitu Kris. Memakai kekerasan terhadap anak kecil terkena pasal 7 ayat 1." Ucap Chanyeol yang melihat Kris seperti ingin mencekik Baekhyun.

"MWO?! Anak kecil? Dan apa apaan itu? Kau mengikuti pasal-pasalan yang Kris Oppa buat tadi." Ucap Baekhyun. Mereka -KrisYeol- tertawa bersama.

"Yak! Kenapa Oppa dan Pak manager ini tertawa eoh?! Aku merasa dipermainkan" Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan, dan membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Baekki... Kan sudah Oppa katakan tadi, jika kita memang dekat dan bersahabat jadi pasti kita selalu tahu apa saja yang sering kita lakukan dan ucapkan" Ucap Kris sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Dia lucu sekali, berapa umurmu anak manis?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Dua puluh" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada ketus dan cepat.

"MWO?! Dua puluh? Dua puluh apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Dua puluh tahun tentu saja, masa dua puluh juta tahun?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketusnya yang tak tertinggal.

"Astaga Kris! Yang benar saja. Hey! Anak kecil tidak boleh membohongi orang dewasa" Ucap Chanyeol kepada Kris kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga Oppa! Yang benar saja. Hey! Byun Baekhyun bukan anak kecil dan umurku memanglah dua puluh tahun, dan aku pun tidak pernah berbohong." Ucap Baekhyun menyindir Chanyeol.

"Hey! Kau mengikutiku.." Ucap Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah memeletkan lidahnya panjang.

"Sudah sudah... Begini Baekki, dia itu teman Oppa. Sudah Oppa jelaskan tadi bukan? Jadi kau tak perlu kaget jika dia mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan Oppa. Dan Chanyeol, dia Byun Baekhyun. 5 tahun dibawah umurku dan umurmu, dia juga tidak pernah berbohong" Jelas Kris kepada keduanya.

"Jadi benar dia berumur dua puluh tahun?" Tanya Chanyeol masih tak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Imut sekali dia, bahkan teman adikku yang berumur sepuluh tahun pun kalah imut dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia sering marah marah... Kata Eomma, kita tidak boleh marah marah karena itu akan berakibat pada penuan wajah." Ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Sungguh aku tak percaya pada usianya.." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang belum percaya pada usia Baekhyun.

"Oppa..." Baekhyun merengek.

"Wae hmm?" Tanya Kris. Dan Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya dengan bibir bebek.

"Kkk~~ Lapar rupanya. Jadi Pak, apa boleh kita memasak sendiri?" Tanya Kris sedikit menyindir.

"Ckckck ya. Kau boleh masak sendiri, jika kau tidak tahu resep minta bantuan lah kepada pegawai disana" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak tahu resep makanannya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu tentu saja" Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik Kris, seolah menanyakan apa benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Dan dilihatnya Kris mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang beritahu resepnya pada kami?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeol Oppa, Baek" Ucap Kris menasehati Baekhyun.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Lalu kenapa tidak Yeol Oppa saja yang beritahu resepnya pada kami?" Tanya ulang Baekhyun.

"Hhmm... Jika aku beritahu kalian, pasti kalian tidak akan mengerti. Akan lebih mudah jika diperaktekan" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja memasak bersama kami Chan... Aku ingin tahu kemampuan memasakmu" Ucap Kris.

"Aku sedang malas Kris..." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kris mendengus kemudian dia tersenyum miring -smirk- dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Yeol Oppa... Maukah Oppa ikut memasak bersama kami?" Baekhyun merengek dengan puppy eyesnya. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yes!" Ucap kedua orang lainnya.

To Be Continue

Gimana nih? Tertaik ga? Kalo iya coba review and fav/follow. Maaf buat typo. Pingin liat dulu responnya, kalo bagus lanjut kalo engga mungkin... Gimana nanti aja deh:D.

Ini bikinnya udah lama, jadi aku coba buat post sekarang. Chap6 The forgetful udah beres ko, tapi berhubung akunya lagi sakit jadi entar aja deh nunggu aku sembuh buat update:D.

Review juseyo?pleaseeee...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : There's Only. 1(on) thing. 2(to) do. 3(theree) words. 4(for) you. I LOVE YOU! Chanbaek! GS! DLDR!

Happy Readinggggg^^

...

 _ **"Yeol Oppa... Maukah Oppa ikut memasak bersama kami?" Baekhyun merengek dengan puppy eyesnya. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.**_

 _ **"Yes!" Ucap kedua orang lainnya.**_

 _ **...**_

"Baiklahh... Apa yang ingin kalian masak?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka telah sampai didapur.

Baekhyun berpikir. "Aku ingin makan spagetti, dan kurasa sup ayam akan membuatku hangat.."

"Itu mudah.. Kau Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin teobeokki.. Dan kimchi" Ucap Kris.

"Hanya itu? Kenapa tidak langsung saja pesan? Itu tidak akan lama sebenarnya..." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terserah kami. Toh kami yang memasak." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hah.. Ayo kita mulai. Aku hanya akan mengarahkan kalian saja, dan kalian yang memasak" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Siap Pak" Ucap keduanya bersamaan kemudian terkekeh bersama.

...

"Wahhh akhirnya... Apakah rasanya akan enak? Aku belum pernah masak sebelumnya" Ucap Kris.

"Pasti enak Oppa. Aku kan ahli memasak, Oppa tak perlu khawatir.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hey! Ahli dari mana hhm? Bukankah kau mencontek resepku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyengir kuda.

"Ayo kita makan aku sungguh tak kuat menahan lapar sedari tadi.." Kris berkata sambil mengambil sendok.

"Cih.. Padahal sedari tadi dia mengatakan jika 'gadis kecil ini kelaparan' padahal dia sendiri pun kelaparan" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Hahaha kalian ini.. Sedikit sedikit akrab, kemudian saling mengejek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sutt Oppa. Aku ingin makan" Baekhyun mendelik kepada Chanyeol.

"Hahh dasar kau, mentang mentang sudah matang. Kau jadi membuangku, padahal tadi kau membutuhkan ku"

"Itulah gunanya manager Oppa"

"Serahmu lah"

"Ini sangat enak Baek.. Coba kau cicipi kimchinya." Kris menyodorkan mangkuk kimchinya kepada Baekhyun, dan dicicipi oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris.

"Mashitaaa.. Spagetti dan sup ku tak kalah enak Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sini.. Biarkan Oppa mencobanya" Ucap Kris.

Dan Kris pun mencobanya. "Bagaimana Oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk "Ini enak Baek. Kita berhasil memasak.."

"Ekhemm.. Kurasa kalian tidak lupa pada peta" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha tentu tidak Chan... Ayo kau juga makan, walau pun kau yang memberitahu. Tetap kita yang beraksi, dan ini sangat enak. Aku yakin ini lebih enak dari masakanmu."

"Kau ini ada ada saja... Tentu punyaku lebih enak Kris."

"Tidakk.. Punya kita paling enak, benarkan Kris Oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun membela Kris.

"Ne. Baekhyun benar." Ucap Kris.

"Yeahh... Kalian menang" Final Chanyeol.

Sedangkan keduanya terkekeh.

...

"Terima kasih Oppa atas makan malamnya, aku merasa senang" Ucap Baekhyun seraya berpamitan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah, datanglah sesering mungkin" Balas Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sampai jumpa Chan" Sekarang giliran Kris.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan kalian berdua, jangan sampai gadis kecil itu diculik" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, akan ku dekap ia erat erat" Ucap Kris.

"Hahaha... Sampai jumpa Kris Baekhyun"

Tak lama keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan restoran Chanyeol. Sungguh ia tak menyangkan akan bertemu teman lamanya kembali, dan bertemu dengan teman barunya. Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun yang cantik dan imut.

Ahh.. Ia lupa menanyakan alamat mereka, mungkin ia bisa menghubungi Kris nanti. Sungguh asik ternyata mengobrol ringan dan tadi menghabiskan waktu memasak didapur.

Sudah malam, waktunya tutup. Pikirnya.

...

"Dari mana Baekki?" Tanya Sang Eomma saat mereka baru memasuki rumah.

"Makan malam Eomma" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bersama Kris?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja" Kris yang menjawab, terdengar kekehan dari Eomma Baekhyun.

"Tidak membagi Eomma?" Eommanya duduk bergabung dengan KrisBaek dan menaruh dua gelas coklat hangat.

"Kita habiskan semua Eomma.. Hehehe"

"Haha Eomma bercanda, kau tidak dingin keluar malam malam dimusim dingin?" Tanya Eommanya khawatir putrinya kedinginan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Oppa meminjamkan jaketnya padaku.."

"Sebenarnya aku juga kedinginan Eomma, hanya saja aku tak tega pada anak kecil ini.. Kk~" Ucap Kris, Eomma Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Oppa kan punya kekuatan api, jadi tidak akan kedinginan.."

"Kekuatan api apa?" Tanya Eommanya bingung.

"Api cintaa.. Hahah" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Yakk anak kecil tahu apa tentang cinta?" Tanya Kris sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Tahulah, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi Oppa.."

"Terus apa cinta yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kris.

"Cinta... Seseorang saling mencintai? Saling melindungi? Saling mempercayai? Bukankah seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Pintar" Kris mengancungi jempolnya.

Eomma Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pembicaraan anaknya dan anak tetangganya ini. Mereka sudah dekat sejak ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea.

Dan Keluarga Kris lah, yang pertama mereka kenal. Hinggal sekarang mereka terlihat dekat, bahkan putrinya pun selalu bersama Kris.

Ditambah suaminya yang bekerja diluar negri membuat mereka merasa terlindungi dan terhibur dengan adanya Kris. Suasana dirumah pun menjadi lebih hangat, tak jarang juga Kris menginap dirumah.

Tetapi ia sendiri bingung dengan hubungan kedua anak itu, mereka terlihat dekat tetapi ditanya apa hubungan mereka. Mereka menjawab 'Oppa dan Dongsaeng". Sang Eomma hanya bisa angkat tangan pada mereka.

...

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Eommanya saat Kris pulang kerumahnya.

"Habis makan malam bersama Baekhyun dan menetap disana sebentar." Jawab Kris.

"Baekhyun tidak ikut kemari?" Tanya Eommanya lagi.

"Dia lelah Eomma, mungkin ia juga kedinginan tadi"

"Lain kali jangan ajak dia keluar malam Kris, Eomma takut dia jatuh sakit." Ucap Eommanya.

"Nde.."

"Besok kau ikut kan?" Tanya sang Eomma.

"Ikut kemana?" Tanya Kris balik.

"Acara diperusahaan Appa. Kau boleh ajak Baekhyunnie dan keluarganya.." Kata Eommanya.

"Yahh aku akan mengajaknya, itu pun jika mereka mau ikut" Ucap Kris.

"Pasti mereka mau jika kau yang mengajaknya Kris."

"Hhh aku ngantuk. Aku kekamar Eomma" Ucap Kris menaiki tangga.

"Bersihkan badanmu terlebih dahulu Kris" Ucap sang Eomma, dan dibalas anggukan dari sang anak.

...

"Yeoboseyo Baekki?"

"Ne? Ada apa Oppa?"

"Besok mau tidak kau ikut ke acara di perusahaan Appa? Kau bisa membawa Eommamu"

"Aku mau saja Oppa.. Jika Eomma, nanti akan ku tanyakan"

"Besok pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Kris.

"Hhmm.. Boleh."

"Baiklah kututup nde.. Jangan lupa besok dandan yang cantik dan rapih arra? Cepatlah tidur, jangan terlalu larut."

"Nde Oppa"

...

"Annyeong ahjumma..." Sapa Baekhyun saat pintu rumah Kris terbuka.

"Hei Baekki... Wahh kau sungguh cantik ne? Mau pergi kemana?" Goda Eomma Kris kepada Baekhyun.

"Aihh ahjumma ini bagaimana sih? Katanya mau mengajakku ke acara ahjussi..." Ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha... Baiklah. Masuk dulu kalo begitu, kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Eomma Kris sambil mengusap rambut lembutnya.

...

"Bisa kau bangunkan Kris, Baek?" Tanya sang ahjumma.

"Oppa belum bangun?" Eomma Kris menggeleng, Baekhyun membuang nafas.

"Akan ku bangunkan ahjumma." Eomma Kris mengangguk.

...

"Oppaaa... Tok Tok Tok" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

"Oppaaa... Tok Tok Tok" Ulangnya.

"Oppaaa... Kris Oppa.. Tok Tok Tok"

"Oppaa..Kr-"

Eh!

"Baekhyun?"

"Ihh Oppa lama sekali membuka pintunya"

"Habis kau hanya teriak teriak didepan tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Dasar"

"Hehehe..."

To Be Continue

Aaaaaa gimana nih? Malah banyak moment KrisBaek nya yahh? Chanbaeknya kurang, entar dichap depan dibanyakin deh. Maaf buat typo, alur kecepetan, kependekan, kelamaan update:D.

Aku belum sembuh soalnya hikss T_T jadi rada ngaret.

Makasih buat yang dah review, fav/follow, aku seneng banget ada yang minat sama fanfict ini.

Review again?pleaseeeee^^


End file.
